The Corruption of King Simba
by saintgat1999
Summary: Instead of running him out,Scar keeps Simba at the Pridelands and makes him king. Through Scar's teachings,Simba is corrupted.Watch as the sweet,innocent cub turns into a tyrant through Scar's influence. *Rated T for violence and sexual themes,may turn M later on.
1. Death of a King

**CHAPTER 1:THE DEATH OF A KING.**

***This is my first Fanfiction,and I hope to do review!**

Finally,it was over. Scar had everything he'd ever wanted.

His goody-two shoes brother and that _runt _Simba were dead,and he would _finally _be the king.

He smirked down at Mufasa's body,reveling in his newfound power. _*Finally! The throne is mine,and no one can get in my way!_

But as the dust began to settle over the gorge,he saw a problem with his plan.

That _mangy _cub Simba was scampering over towards his father's corpse,tears running down his golden cheeks.

*_No! That cub will _not _ruin my destiny! The throne is _mine!

Scar began to saunter slowly down the ledge. He smiled giddily as he heard Simba sobbing out,"Help! Somebody...anybody?"

Scar stalked over to Mufasa's body,where Simba sobbed,trying unsucessfully to bring his father back to life.

"Simba,"He asked worriedly,"What have you done?"Simba looked up at Scar and sniffed.

"Wha-?But I-I swear,it was an accident,I mean-"

Scar flashed a smile,but he quickly frowned sadly at Simba,"Oh,of course,of course! No one ever _means_ for these things to happen..."He cuddled Simba up to him in a loving manner,"But the king is dead."

Simba looked up at him,a tear running down his cheek,and Scar gazed at him sadly,"And if it weren't for _you_,he'd still be alive."He gasped,covering his mouth with his paw,"What will your mother think!"

Simba's eyes widened,and he looked up at Scar in fear,"What can I do?"

Scar smiled at Simba,pure evil in his eyes,"Ru-"Scar began to see two paths. One,he could have those mangy hyenas kill Simba,Scar would be the king,and the future would be perfect for him...But,on the other hand,he could keep Simba there as king...Scar smiled at this.

Simba would become a tyrant,an unholy wretch...and Mufasa,and _all_ of the Great Kings of the Past would have to watch an innocent,loving cub turn into a monster.

"Simba,no one will have to ever hear about this unfortunate occurance,okay?"Scar asked Simba kindly.

Simba nodded,wiping a tear from his eye,"Really?"

Scar smiled,"We won't tell a single soul."He became more solumn."Now,we must go back to Pride Rock and deliver this unfortunate news..."

The two began to walk towards Pride Rock,Simba with a down heart,and Scar with pure joy in his soul.

"Scar! Simba!" The two turned their heads towards the voice.

It was Zazu,flying towards them,a terrified look on his face,"Scar,where's Mufasa? What happened? I-I passed out...I think."He landed,gazing questioningly at the pair.

Simba looked down,his tears falling towards the ground

Scar shook his head sadly,and Zazu began to panic,tears running down his eyes," ! Not Mufasa! He-he was..."He bowed his head down in mourning.

He gazed upon the poor cub who stood before him,and said quietly,"Simba...you're...you're the king now."

Simba stared down at Zazu,"What,but I'm just a cub! Why can't Uncle Scar-"

"Simba,the tradition is,that the king's son is next in line,"Scar said mournfully,"I'm...I'm sorry."

Simba turned towards Zazu,a terrified look in his eyes,"Zazu,please tell me it isn't true! Please!"

Zazu simply shook his head,"I'm afraid that Scar is right,Simba,you _are_ the king."

Simba burst into tears,"I can't be the king!"He sobbed out through his tears,"My dad's the king!"

Scar nuzzled Simba's head,and cuddled him closer,"It'll be okay Simba.I promise."

Simba looked at Scar and sniffed,tears drying on his fur,"I want my mom."He said nodded,"Let's go home Simba."

As the three of them walked towards Pride Rock,not a single one of them could percieve the horrors that the future would throw at them,and the entire Pridelands.

For Simba was the king.

Sarabi smiled at her kingdom. Well,her husband's. Life was perfect for her. The Pridelands were in excellent shape,no one ever went hungry,and her cub,her handsome cub was growing to be a lion just like his father.

Nothing could possibly ruin this perfect world.

Her and Sarafina were laying near the waterhole,talking and laughing happily.

"Mom!Sarabi!"She turned her head towards her son's future queen,Nala,who was running at them/

"Have either of you seen Simba?"Nala asked them nervously.

Sarafina took note of her emotions,"No,we haven't seen 's wrong,Nala?"

Nala shook her head,"I haven't seen Simba since Scar took him to get Mufasa's surprise."

Sarabi frowned,"Mufasa didn't have a surprise for Simba."

Nala's eyes narrowed,"Scar said he did."

All three of them jumped at the sound of a loud scream coming from the gorge. Sarabi's eyes widened,"That sounded like…"

Sarafina nuzzled Sarabi soothingly,"Everything's going to be okay,Sarabi. Taka wouldn't hurt anybody."

Nala looked at Sarafina,"Who's Taka,mom?"

Sarafina smiled at Nala,"It Scar's _real_ name. You don't think he was born with that scar,do you?"

Nala shook her head,"I never thought about it _that_ way."

Sarafina smiled at her daughter and look towards the gorge. *_At least I hope Taka wouldn't hurt anybody."_

As the evening drew down to an end,Sarabi and Nala became increasingly nervous.

They stood at the edge of Pride Rock,looking for sign of Scar,Mufasa,or Simba.

"You don't suppose…anything happened,do you? The yelling in the gorge,and the-"

"Calm down,my love."Sarafina said reassuringly to her daughter,"Simba's fine."

Nala shook her head quickly,"It's not like I'm worried or anything!"She lied.

Sarafina smiled,"Of course not."She looked over to her friend,"Sarabi,they'll be fine. Taka and Mufasa are probably showing Simba-"Zazu fluttered down in front of where the three were standing,a grim look on his face.

Sarabi smiled at Zazu,relieved. Zazu looked up at her sadly,"Queen Sarabi,your-your majesty…Mufasa is dead."

Sarabi stared at him emotionless. Sarafina put her paw on Sarabi's shoulder,"Sarabi,I'm…I'm so you need me for anything,then-"

Nala cried out to Zazu,tears in her eyes,"Where's Simba? Please tell me he's alive!"

Zazu looked at Nala sadly,"Prince Sim-I mean,King Simba is alive and well for the most part."

Sarafina narrowed her eyes at Zazu,"_King_ Simba? You can't honestly have a cub be king!"

Zazu shook his head,"The son of the king is next in line."He turned towards Sarabi,"Are you okay,your maje-I mean,Sarabi?"

Sarabi simply stared off into felt absolutely happiness,no sadness,no emotion whatsoever._*He can't be …my love,he can't be dead,can he?_

Sarabi soon felt anger burn through her like fire._*Scar!_ She thought furiously.

Sarabi turned towards Zazu,who was still talking to Sarafina and Nala,"Where's Scar?"

Zazu jumped and turned towards Sarabi,"H-he's on his way,Sarabi."He said fearfully.

She began to walk down the rock,and saw Scar and Simba coming from the distance.

When she reached the two,she jumped onto Scar's back,claws extended,"_Stay away from my son,you monster!"_

Scar roared in pain,and fell to the ground. Simba's eyes widened in fear,"Mom,no!"He gasped.

Sarabi clamped her teeth into Scar's neck just as Sarafina and the other lionesses ran toward them.

Sarafina pushed Sarabi off of Scar,and pinned her on the ground,"Sarabi,what are you doing?"

Sarabi glared at her with intense fury in her eyes,"Scar killed my husband!"

Simba yelled as loudly as he could,"_He didn't kill dad! The stampede did!"_

Everyone looked towards Simba,shocked. Scar stood up slowly and nodded,"Yes,the king is correct,Mufasa and Simba were down there,when the wildebeest herd got Simba to safety,but the stampede overtook him,"He said,feigning sadness.

Sarafina let Sarabi up,"What do you mean,the_ king_?"Sarabi asked irritably.

Scar smirked at Sarabi,"Simba_ is_ next in line to be king,isn't he Sarabi?"

Sarabi looked down sadly,"I thought you wanted to be king,Scar."

"I only wish to honor my brother's wishes,Sarabi."Scar said smoothly, smirking.

Sarabi glared at him,"Of _course_ you do,Taka."She said sarcastically.

Scar's eyes turned fiery with anger,"Nobody calls me _Taka_!"

Sarabi smiled,happy at the rise she got out of him.

Scar sauntered over to Simba,and bowed,"No matter what you say about me,_Sarabi_,Simba _is_ the king."

Hesitantly,they bowed to Simba.

And so,the seeds of corruption were sewn into King Simba's heart.


	2. Chapter 2:Dreamland

** CHAPTER 2:DREAMLAND**

***I'm trying to bring Sarafina into the story as a major character, because she got SO little screen-time...Please Review.  
**

** I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Sleep was a hard thing to come by that was to be expected, especially for Simba and Sarabi.

Since Mufasa's death the day before, Sarabi seemed to utterly ignore her own cub, who needed her more than anyone else.

Although she _should_ have been keeping Simba as close to her as she could, Sarabi chose to keep away from him, not letting him nuzzle her, or make any sort of contact.

Sarafina looked at Simba sadly, *_Poor Simba, he just lost his father, and now his own mother's abandoned him! Why can't I just take it away from them both?__  
_  
Nala shivered in her sleep, and Sarafina pulled her closer,*_The den is very cold tonight_,she thought,*_And it's in the middle of the dry season! Simba must be _freezing _over there, all alone. Come on, Sarabi! Pull __yourself together, for Simba's sake at least!_

Sarafina lied her head down on the cold stone floor, hoping that the Pride would pull themselves out of this rut they were in.

As Sarafina drifted off to sleep, Simba woke up, horrified.

He'd never had a nightmare as excruciatingly realistic as that one was, and was quivering with fear.

"Uncle Scar?" He said quietly, bumping Scar on the shoulder.

*_Of course that brat just_ couldn't _let me have a peaceful sleep_! Scar thought, was just having a simply _amazing _dream about Sarabi...

We'll save that for another time,shall we?

"What is it?"Scar asked Simba, drained.

Simba looked around guiltily, and whispered,"I had a bad dream."

Scar rolled his eyes,"Simba, why did you wake me up because of a _dream?_"

Tears began to fill Simba's eyes,"I was scared, Uncle Scar."He said frightfully.

Scar snickered at the cub's cowardice,"A _brave _king wouldn't be scared of a dream,Simba."He raised his eyebrow questioningly,"Are you scared,Simba?

Simba looked around the den,trying to find his mother,"I just want my mom, Uncle Scar."He said, looking down at his paws.

Scar eyed Sarabi distastefully,*_What kind of mother abandons her cub? _He thought, *_Oh yes...mine._

He nuzzled Simba sadly,"I'm afraid your mother doesn't love you anymore, Simba... It happened to me when _I _was a cub. I... I guess it's happening to you."

Simba couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

His mother had always loved him, and so had his dad! Uncle Scar was wrong!

"No, she loves me Uncle Scar, she says it every day!" Simba cried, tears beginning to run down his cheeks.

Scar shook his head sadly,"Yes, she did love you, very, very much. But, now that you're the king, she's jealous of you."

Simba shook his head angrily. *_No! That _isn't_ true... is it? She's not the queen anymore, so maybe she is jealous..._

Simba looked up at Scar,"Why would she be jealous of _me_?"

Scar stared down at him, his eyes filled with pity,"You see, Simba,"He said, whispering into Simba's ear,"She wants her power back."

Simba glared at Sarabi, who was curled up at the other side of the den.

*_As far away from me as she can get._

Simba shook away these thoughts,"What do you mean, her _power_?"

Scar shook his head tiredly,"Oh, Simba, Simba, Simba, did your father teach you anything?"

Simba's eyes narrowed,"Of course he did! He taught me that everything is in a balance, and that-"

Scar interrupted him,"Did he ever tell you of what power can do to a lion?"

Simba shook his head slowly.

"You see, Simba, when a lion or lioness gets in control of something, they can become..._corrupted_."

Simba put his chin on his paw thoughtfully,"I've heard that word, _corruption._"

Scar smiled kindly at Simba,"Of course you have, being the _clever _king you are! You see now, Simba, corruption is when a good lion is turned into a bad one."

"So you're saying my mom's turned bad, or _corrupted_ with power?"

Scar patted Simba's head lovingly,_"Exactly_! She'll turn good again soon, nephew."

Simba smiled hopefully at Sarabi.

"Or she won't, it doesn't really matter either way!"Scar exclaimed suddenly, dropping himself down to return to that _lovely_ dream with Sarabi in it.

Simba's smiled turned into a mask of fear at Scar's words.

He shook them off,*_No, my mom loves me. I know she does._

He then lied down, and went to sleep.

Simba was in hell. That's the only word for what he was witnessing.

He was standing in the gorge, or at least he thought it was the seemed to be tinted a dark red color, and the stampede...It wasn't wildebeests stampeding, it was...Hyenas?

*_Since when do hyenas stampede?_ He thought, confused.

"Scar! Brother! Help me!"

Simba turned towards his father, who was climbing up the ledge, clearly strained.

He reached his paw down to Mufasa, trying to help him up.

"Dad!"He called fearfully,"Grab on to my paw! I'll pull you up!"

Mufasa glared at him, pure, cold, fury in his eyes," ."He said coldly, a mad smile on his face.

He let go.

Simba screamed loudly, and tried to grab his paw before he fell, but he ended up pulling himself down with him.

The instant they hit the ground, the hyenas began to rip his father apart in front of him.

He would never forget the screaming.

Then he heard someone chuckle from behind him.

"Well done, my hyenas... You may go now."Scar said coldly.

The hyenas ran out of the gorge, soaked in blood, with smiles on their faces.

Simba glared up at Scar, a desire to kill him burning in his soul,"Why, Uncle Scar?"

Scar shook his head sadly,"If I would've known what you'd become,I wouldn't have done it."

This time, Scar was backed up on the edge of Pride Rock, inches from falling.

Scar's mane had become slate gray, and wrinkles dominated his face.

Simba was an adult...the king.

Simba glared at Scar, fury pulsing through his veins. But as quickly as it came, it left, and was replaced by a stunning realization.

Simba knew what had to be done.

He looked towards a lion he'd met before, except now he was fully-grown.

"Tojo...take care of them."Simba told Tojo sadly.

Tojo nodded, but remained silent.

Simba looked at his Uncle, and said angrily,"I won't let you destroy Kopa like you did to me."

Scar's eyes widened, just as Simba hurled himself at Scar, pushing them both off of the edge of Pride Rock.

While Simba tossed and turned in his sleep, Scar was having a flashback.

Scar felt..._ different_ somehow, he couldn't explain it, but-

"Hey, Taka!"A voice bellowed arrogantly behind him.

He looked down at his paws, which were small, like a cub's. He was sitting in a pit, forming a cute little shape out of sand.

He gazed up at the voice, a feeling of fear pulsing through his veins.

"H-hi, big brother. How are you d-doing?" He stuttered at Mufasa.

Mufasa looked up at his group of friends that were all around him.

"I'm doing fine, Taka. How about you?"

Scar smiled up at his big brother. He loved him so much.

"I'm doing really good,Mufasa!"He said eagerly.

"And what is this, Taka?" He asked, destroying his sand-shape with his paw.

Scar began to cry,Mufasa! That was my shape! Why are you being mean?"

Mufasa smiled boldly,"Father said that as the king, I can do whatever I want to peasants. If I want to destroy _your_ sand-shape I can, and I will!"

Scar sniffled,"But you're my brother..."

Mufasa laughed,"That's why I'm doing it. Do you even know what Taka means? It means 'trash'. The name suits you, Taka."

Scar whimpered,"Please, Mufasa, stop!"

Mufasa smiled coldly,"Bow, then. Bow to your future king, and I'll stop."

Scar looked up at him terrified.

He curtsied Mufasa, tears in his eyes.

Mufasa shook his head."You really need to practice your curtsy."

Mufasa and his clique tramped off, laughing at the poor younger cub.

Except Sarabi.

"Are you okay, Taka?"She asked him kindly.

He ran up to her and nuzzled her, sobbing."_My brother's so mean to me!_"He cried.

Sarabi put her paw over his shoulder, full of concern,"I know, Taka, I know. But...everything's going to be okay." She said soothingly.

_*Ah, my cubhood,_Scar thought,_where the seeds were sown. Sarabi turned me into the monster I am. I'm thankful that she has. I once just wanted to be the king, but now, through my cunning,I can turn Simba into a monster as well... Yes, thank you Sarabi, for breaking my heart, and turning me into this...thing._

Scar smiled in his sleep, relishing in what he'd became._ *You've honestly shaped my entire existence._

The night was cold, and incredibly long.

The beginning of a destroyed pride.


	3. Chapter 3: Coronation Day

** CHAPTER 3:Coronation Day **

** *Thanks for all of the reviews! Favorite/follow.**

** *Dark nightmere,thank you for the suggestions, but I'll write my story, thank you.**

* * *

The next morning, a surprisingly cold day for the dry season, was the day of coronation for Simba.

Today, lives would be ruined, and souls would be broken. And as the sun rose upon Pride Rock that fateful morning, none could understand the turn that events would soon be taking.

Scar rose from his slumber in a quite exuberant mood, for today was the day that his _innocent_ little nephew would take his first steps into being a monster.

Scar stretched, and felt his back pop out. Yes, today, even _with_ his bad back, he _would_ be jumping for joy.

He sauntered over to Simba's curled up, sleeping, form. He smiled and shook his head at him.

_ Yes,__ sleep while you can, your_ majesty,_ for today, _he thought,_ today, you become the king, and sleeping in will be the thing of the past._

He heard Sarabi stir behind him. He turned towards her.

"Ah, good morning, Sarabi! Are you ready to pass on your position as Queen to Nala?" He asked sarcastically. She glared at him coldly.

"Do you really think that I'd let Nala be Queen, Scar?" She asked angrily. He looked at her questioningly.

"But I thought that Nala was betrothed to Simba... I remember a time where, no matter who the lioness was really in love with, she _had_ to marry the lion she was arranged to be with."

Sarabi's eyes averted from Scar's gaze, and she muttered,"That was a long time ago, Scar." He shook his head.

"Once you would have been overjoyed to hear of Mufasa's death, but now..."

"Now I love him, Scar."

Scar nodded his head,"Of course. Luckily I have my Zira. But even she won't replace the lioness cub I once fell in love with." Sarabi nodded.

"Yeah,"She said,"We've all changed. But my husband, who I loved dearly, is dead!" She said, her voice beginning to rise as she walked closer to Scar, making him walk up the edge of pride rock.

"He's dead, and now I have nothing but Sarafina!" She yelled angrily. Scar then roared at her furiously.

"You have me! You have me _and_ Simba! Simba, the cub you're treating worse than _my _mother treated _me_!" He yelled, causing Sarabi clawed Scar's eye as hard as she could.

Scar put his paw over his eye, and roared at Sarabi, blood dripping down his gouged-out eye.

Tears started to flow down her muzzle and she said quietly,"I'm pregnant with a dead lion's cub, Scar."

He smiled at her sarcastically.

"Now this is just _tragic_. I feel _complete _sympathy for you, Sarabi. Your cub will at _least_ have their dear Uncle Scar and big brother Simba!" She shook her head at him.

"Yeah, a treacherous snake and traitorous brat. The cub's life will _complete_." She said sarcastically. Scar raised his eyebrows.

"Traitorous brat?"

"Simba picked _you_ over his own mother." She said, irritated. Scar smirked at her.

"Yes, he did. The _king _did." He said as he brushed past Sarabi and entered the den.

Simba lay on the royal rock, where him, his mother, and his father once slept.

"Simba." He said as he bumped Simba awake with his nose.

"Siiiimba." He whispered.

Simba was having a troubled sleep to begin with, but having his Uncle's sneering voice wake him up made him jump.

"AAAAAAHH!" He screamed loudly. Scar raised his eyebrows at him.

He looked up at Scar, panting, and asked,"Uncle Scar? What are you doing here?" Scar smiled at him.

"Why, I'm just waking you up to get you ready for coronation, your majesty."

Simba stared at him blankly."What?"

"Your coronation,"Scar said,"is the greatest day of a young king's life, your majesty, for after today, you _are _the king."

Simba gazed up at Scar fearfully, and in his words he showed a side of himself Scar had never seen.

"_I'm not the king! My dad is!"_ He yelled loudly, causing the entire den to stir.

Scar shook off his initial shock at his nephew's attitude, and shushed Simba."Simba, Simba!"He whispered,"Don't yell, you'll wake up the Pride!"

Simba glared at Scar," If I'm the king, then I can do whatever I want!" Scar was taken extremely aback at how quickly his plan was working.

But, he did have to ask.

"Simba! Why are you acting so harshly?"Scar asked kindly. Simba glared at Scar, but proceeded to burst into tears.

He wailed,"I don't...'_sob'..._wanna be...'_sob'..._king!" Scar feigned a look of utter pity towards Simba, and wrapped him into a hug.

"I know, Simba, I miss him as well." Simba looked up at Scar, tears running down his fur.

"You do, Uncle Scar?"

"Why of course, he was my brother!" Scar exclaimed, laughing in his head.

_Poor little Simba, he lost his daddy! At least his father actually _loved _him...Unlike _mine.

Scar shook his head at Simba,"It will be hard,"He said,"But we _must _put the past behind us, for today, Simba, you become the king!"

Simba shook his head sadly, but followed Scar to the waterhole,where they lay under a tree. Simba was lapping up water when Scar spoke.

"Now, Simba,"Scar said with a no-nonsense tone,"It is time for you and Nala to get married." Simba started to choke on the water.

"Wh-wha? Me-me...and _Nala_? But we're friends!" He exclaimed. Scar raised his eyebrows.

"Then who would you like to be your Queen?" He asked. Simba put his paw on his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmmmmm... I don't know anyone..."He said sheepishly. Scar grimaced at the cub's stupidity.

"You have to have a Queen, Simba." Scar said, causing Simba to be alarmed.

"Well, there's...uh...there's,"He couldn't finish, because Scar proposed a plan for him.

"If you don't know any lioness you'd like, then Nala would be _absolutely _perfect for you!"

"She would?"

"Why of course!" Scar said cunningly," Since she doesn't love you, and you don't love her, then..."He dropped off hoping Simba would answer.

"She would...,"Simba said slowly,"No, she _wouldn't_ be attracted to me, so I could be still be King, and I could keep her until I find a _suitable_ Queen!"

"_Exactly!"_

"_That mangy traitor!"_ Shenzi screeched out, clawing Ed across the face.

Ed burst into laughter as the blood ran down his fur. Shenzi shook her head and continued pacing up and down the cold, deserted cavern the hyenas called home.

She was supposed to be sleeping comfortably, with a full stomach, in the den at the Pride Lands.

But no. That traitorous Scar, whom they'd saved from a lifetime with absolutely _no _friends, had made that _stupid _cub the King, and they were still starving.

"I can't believe he made Simba the King," She said irritably as she paced the ground. Banzai growled.

"I know, right. If he really thinks a stupid cub can protect the Pride Lands, then he's an idiot."He said angrily. Shenzi turned towards him.

"Say that again!" She exclaimed. Banzai looked at her, confused.

"Um...that again." He said slowly, causing Ed to burst into laughter and Shenzi to slap her paw onto her face.

"Never mind. I have an idea, though." She said. Banzai frowned.

"What is it?"He asked. She smiled at him cunningly.

"We'll kill that scrawny cub and take what we deserve."

The animals of the Pride Lands had gathered around Pride Rock, just as they had done with Simba's birth, and Rafiki had no idea why.

Even as far away as he was from the Pride Lands, he could tell that _something _was going on.

And for some reason, that something seemed...ominous somehow.

Rafiki climbed up the branches to the top of his tree, and began to mix things into his turtle shell.

What he saw was indescribable. He saw a great shadow coming upon the Pride Lands, a shadow that was caused by...Simba.

"What? No! De King's son is an excellent little cub! He never harm a fly, let alone ruin de Pride Lands! Unless...It is de uncle! Scar! I knew dat bumbaclot was bad from de beginning, but who listen to Old Rafiki? No one!"

He gazed towards the Pride Lands, and a sudden realization hit him...

It was too late for him to do anything.

Simba roared at the top of his lungs, but only the animals in the first two rows could hear him.

_Barely._

The animals all stared at the cub sadly.

But none had bowed. They _would _bow to their new King, and Scar would make them if he had to.

"_Are you animals so stupid you don't even know how to bow down to your King?"_Scar yelled out angrily. He turned towards Simba, and bowed. As did all of the lionesses, except for Sarabi.

And Nala, but what Queen bows down to her husband?

And slowly, all of the animals below Pride Rock followed suit. Simba began felt a feeling of self-importance as they bowed to him.

This feeling intensified when all of the animals quietly said,"Your majesty."

Simba smiled at his subjects. These were _his _Pride Lands, and he would see them destroyed before he gave them up.

* * *

**So, yeah. If someone who reviews can guess what game series that last line comes from will get a character named after them.**

** Favorite, follow, and review!**

** Veni vedi vice!**


End file.
